Hidden Secrets
by PerfectShini1x2
Summary: Hints of 1 x 2, as well as a bit of lime content... -Discontinued-
1. Pt. #1

Yeah, yeah another AU, fic. It is 1 x 2, the others aren't in this part, it's only Heero and Duo. So in other words it is a yaoi fic, no it's not a lemon yet but more then likely it will be. It's pretty stupid, but I'm not forcing any of you to read this piece of crap. I will probably finish it someday, but not before The Sea Child. In case your wondering about that, it's almost done, I'm doing two for it one yaoi and one not. You will just have to see who he gets paired with in the non-yaoi, but well obviously the yaoi one will be 1 x 2 since there my favorite. Ok, I'm done, for now. Later…  
  
As for the title I couldn't think of anything better than what's below so until I think of a better one this one stays, sorry if there is another fic out there with this name. I'm not the most creative when it comes to titles, as you can tell.  
  
  
I don't own GW, me GW not own. Own GW me not, lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero curled up on his bed, tears falling freely down his checks. Soft whimpering sounds made there way out of his usual silent mouth. He was so tired of the lies that he was keeping inside that it was tearing him apart inside, not literally but emotionally. Trying to keep ones emotions in check while hiding who you truly are was wearing thin on the perfect soldier. No matter how much he wanted to tell the others he could never bring himself too, all there faces staring at him with concern and hope. But the longer he kept his true self-hidden the more his body worked against him. There were signs now of the change taking place.   
  
Reluctantly opening his heavy eyelids Heero noticed it was only 3:00 a.m. Wiping the sleepies out of his eyes, and pushing his feet over the side of the bed, he gave the clock one more good look. Sure enough it said 3:12 a.m. 'Damn where did the 12 minutes go.' Heero stared at it for a bit longer making sure he wasn't seeing things. Finally realizing that the others were probably asleep by now or engaged in other activities elsewhere, Heero swiftly got up, and made his way to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. 'This will relieve some of the tension but not for long. I have got to tell them, but how.' He wondered grabbing his towel and headed out his bedroom door. Peering left and then right to make sure the others where no where to be seen he made his way to the room in mention.   
  
Slipping his way in, Heero silently pushed the door shut, trying to make as little noise as possible, and locked the door. Hanging his towel on the rack he moved over to the tub and turned on the water. Beads of water fell from the showerhead, hitting him on the arm. Feeling that the water was the perfect temperature, he quickly started to undress. Steam began to fill the bathroom, making it even hotter and stuffier. Heero deeply inhaled and continued to rid himself of his clothes. Now completely naked, Heero stared at himself in the mirror, which was fogging up, and grinned at himself. 'Now I can finally be myself at least for only an hour at the most' without warning, he closed his eyes, his mind in deep concentration, and began to change. After all the changes have been completed, Heero opened his eyes. The steam from the shower made it even more difficult to see in the mirror. Wiping away some of the fog, he continued to stare at his now natural form. His once blue eyes are now a shimmering, red, that seemed to be on fire. Round ears were now pointed, and long fangs could be seen as he smiled to himself. Huge, shimmering, black wings shot out from his back all the way down to his ankles, and a long tail swiftly moving back and forth in anticipation. 'God it's good to be back, even for awhile.' Looking himself over, ruffling his wings and shaking his tail to get the kinks out, he finally decided to bathe.  
  
Lifting one foot and then the other, he was now in the safety of the shower. Not really caring if he got his new yet old appendages wet he started to clean himself. Grabbing a washcloth and some soap he started the process of getting clean. He washed every inch of his body, the wings, the tail, everything. Making sure the water was turned all the way on and the warmest temp there was, he touched the nozzle and the water came out hotter and hotter each second. Standing under the showerhead, he washed all the soap off and shampoo out of his hair. The room was now a sauna, no worse than that, it was like the sun was shinning directly in the room heating it up, 'just the way I like it' The winged boy thought. Continuing to stay under the hot, skin burning water, he thought of days long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad what's up there?" A little demon asked his father  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned with, now go and play" the man said and gave his son a huge hug.  
  
"But…I wanna know what's up there. It looks so pwetty and all the humans seem to be having so much fun. Can we go there...huh…daddy…can we…huh…huh…huh?" the kid asked his father giving him his most sad, innocent puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, we can't. You know how busy I am. I just can't get up and leave I have business. I'm sorry."   
  
"But I want to go. I want to try new things. Pleassssseeeee." Starting to cry, tailing twitching nervously, with his wing folded tightly around himself.  
  
"I said no, now go and play and be back before dinner."  
  
"FINE!" He ran off, fresh tears falling and evaporating just as fast as he cried them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That was so long ago, I wonder what he's up to. Dad if you can here me I'm ready to come home, please let me return, I was wrong.' Snapping out of his misery, Heero turned off the water and started to dry himself off. Now dry, as much as he could since he is in a foggy, steamy, hot as hell bathroom, the demon stared one last time in the mirror and closed his eyes. Deep in thought again, he willed himself back to his human form. Opening one eye at a time, he gasped at what he saw.   
  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCCCKKKKKKK" he screamed  
  
Quickly he covered his mouth with his hands and fell to the floor. Kicking the sinks cabinets (on the floor mind you), punching the walls, and full out cussing at himself, he couldn't believe it.   
  
"I knew this would happen, but I just had to go and revert back to my natural form."  
  
Where there once was the demon form of Heero now sat, a more human looking form with major differences. His wings where gone, which was a plus, but unfortunately his tail stayed with him, twitching, and hitting things in anger, his eyes where still red, and he had fangs.  
  
While still wondering what to do, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Heero are you in there?" Came the worried voice of Duo  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you scream? Let me in." He said trying to turn the knob of the door.  
  
Heero was starting to panic, beads of sweat where forming all over his body. Jumping up from his sitting position he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Tucking his tail under the towel (a/n: he's talented mind u, or it's a huge ass towel, whichever) hiding it as best he could, he looked in the mirror once again. Red, blazing eyes stared back, but there was no way to hide them. 'Shit, I'm going to have to tell him. I thought I would have more time but..'  
  
"Damn it Heero let me the fuck in. If you don't let me in I'll brake the door down and you know Quatre will kill us if we do that, come on man let me in." Duo continued to pound on the door.  
  
"Duo, is there anyone else out there with you?" Heero asked nervously  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just tell me god damn it, Are the others there with you?"  
  
"No" Duo started " What's wrong Heero just let me help come on man, let me in."  
  
'Well, I guess it's time to truly find out if he can handle it, and to think he's the one who call's himself the God of Death. If he only knew. But, I don't want to loose him, he's become one of my best friends, I don't want any of them to hate me, especially him. He is so special to me, ever since I met him I knew there was something there. But, will he still like me like this? Does he like me at all, the way I like him, no scratch that I love the braided beauty. He taught me how to be human well for the most part. He's the only one here ever to get emotions out of him. I don't want to hurt him, Please don't let him hate me; I don't know how I'll take it if he does. Arg, what am I say of course he's going to hate me.'  
  
"Duo, I'll let you in but you have to close your eyes first, OK"  
  
"…Ok…I guess." Duo was starting to freak out.  
  
"Are they closed?"  
  
"Yes" he said as he closed them.  
  
Opening the door slowly, Heero looked around to see if the others were there, luckily again it was only Duo who heard him. 'I think I can make it to my room. It will be better to explain there.' Seeing that in fact the braided boy had his eyes closed, he snatched one of his arms and dragged him into his room  
  
"Heero let go, what's up with you."  
  
The demon closed and locked his room door before even answering him. Putting his hands over Duo's eye's he began to speak.  
  
"Duo, I have to tell you something. But before I tell you please keep this in mind. You are my best friend, the only one I truly have ever had and I hope this doesn't change that. Please, here me out before you judge, OK"  
  
He only nodded. Slowly Heero removed his hands from Duo's eyes. Duo started to open his eyes when Heero stopped him again.  
  
"Don't open them just yet."  
  
'Why not?"  
  
"I have to get dressed first." He turned around and found some cloths to get into. His tail was a problem but he just tore a hole in his spandex and the tail was free, and swinging with every move of his.   
  
"Oh" was all he could say with a slight blush on his face. 'I wonder what he has to tell me, I wonder what could possible make the perfect soldier scream like that. Oh naked Heero, in a shower with beads of water dripping down his smooth, flawless skin with me in there washing him all over. Hands roughly caressing every inch of his body, skin against skin. Kissing and fucking the living daylights out of that perfect body. Stop thinking that, not going to nope nope nope.'  
  
It was now or never and Heero wan't really ready for the love of his life's reaction. He just wanted to run his fingers threw his long, silky hair. Kissing, and passionately making love forever, never separating from each other. Closing his eyes on last time to will the tail away at least and then the red eyes and fangs, but nothing happened. 'Well, I can't keep it from him anymore, time to fess up.'  
  
The demon boy walked over to Duo, who's eyes where still closed 'he looks so cute there, hmm.' Standing right in front of him he couldn't resist the urge to kiss the gorgeous boy in front of him. Moving closer, he pressed his lips to Duo's and was surprised when the other kissed back. It was a gentle, simple kiss, nothing major just both lips touching (a/n no Duo didn't feel the fangs when they kissed), but a pleasure none the less. Duo eyes opened when the kiss ended and looked into not cobalt blue but fire red eyes. Steeping away from the other, Duo was beyond confused.  
  
"He..eer.ro, why are your eyes red, what's going on?' he asked forgetting about there kiss  
  
"I can explain..just listen to me" Heero said moving closer   
  
"Explain?" Getting a better look at Heero as he moved closer he noticed the tail. "What the hell are you, get away, just stay away." Backing away even more.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Well you sure as hell better try."  
  
"Give me a second." He closed his eyes and reverted back into his demon form right in front of Duo.  
  
Duo just stood there, mouth open wide, in utter disbelief "What the fuck are you?"  
  
"Well, you know how you always say you're the God Of Death, well…I'm actually his son." Heero said backing away from him and folding his wings over his face. He didn't want to see the look on Duo face.  
  
"I…I…don't believe it, how is that possible. I didn't mean anything by it. It can't be true. It just can't." Taking his braid in one hand he started to nibble on the end.  
  
"It is true, how can you not believe me. Look at me, I'm a demon Duo and the God of Death is my father." He continued to prove it to him  
  
Duo just stared, not know what to say or do. He never actually thought there was a god of death let alone demons in the world. His mind was in overload. His eyes became unfocused and rolled in the back of his head. Braid boy fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
  
PerfectShini1x2  
  
  
  
  
Ok, stupid I know. Even I think it's pretty bad. But I couldn't resist making Heero a   
Demon and the God Of Death's son none the less.   
  
  
  



	2. Pt. #2

A/N: This part has Heero as way OOC. I like him like this so excuse me all you perfect soldier fans. He has emotions in here, so there. A bit of Duo n Heero action, so don't like don't read. Thanks for the reviews for the first part and sorry this one took so long. As always please review for me, if not I'll be very upset and go Zero system on all of you. :laughs insanely: Just kidding but it would be nice to see what you...the reader think of it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW!!!

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**  
Pt. #2

Crimson eyes flickering with gorgeous blue lowered as they watched the fretful descent of Duo. Wild bangs flapped in an unnatural wind as his hands unconsciously wrapped themselves delicately around his frozen frame. The young demon paled as his face began to contort into a pained expression, as the Deathscythe pilot hit the floor with a heart-wrenching thud. A small almost unnoticeable gasp escaped his red lips as Heero rushed to his partners' side. Skidding on the carpet, as he made his hurried way to Duo's side, the 01 pilot dropped to his knees. Slowly, the un-human boy raised a shaky hand up to his loves face and brushed the chestnut locks out of his beautiful closed violet eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Duo. I should never have come here." Heero whispered to himself letting his warm breath cloud around him in the chilling room.

The Zero pilot carefully lifted the Deathscythe pilots head and rested it on his warm lap. Brushing a few more stray pieces of the soft, silky hair out of Duo's sweet face, Heero admired his innocence. Duo looked like the perfect specimens of an angel in Heero's mind. Long, mind blowing hair surrounded him in a spectacular wave of golden brown locks, hugging his equally heavenly face. Soft, thin, red lips usually outlined in a happy grin sent volts of unknown emotion through the young demons veins. A small, perfectly shaped nose balanced his almost elfin features making Duo seem even more perfect. Unusual violet eyes seeming to see right through his facade in a never ending force of emotion made Heero smile a little. Small white escaped his lips as the smile grew wider with every minute the Zero pilot held and hugged the prone boy.

"My Angel." Heero softly stated in the silent room as his head slowly lowered towards Duo's delicious face.

Kissing the tip of Duo's nose, with his own soft ruby lips, Heero sighed gloriously at the emotion that flooded from the mere contact from the other boy. Giving a half smile, he twisted his fingers through Duo's soft strands as he waited patiently for him to wake up. His red, lonesome eyes stared sharply at the body below him memorizing every crevice, muscle, scar of his secret crushes body. His dark, snake like tail wrapped around Duo, rubbing the 02 pilots cheek gently, making the sleeping boy groan and snuggle against the warmth that surrounded him. Heero laughed a moment and welcomed Duo's embrace, even if it was unconsciously done so.

Duo's own cool hands wrapped tightly around Heero's slender waist as his cheek nuzzled against his warm, well-chiseled chest. His lips parted slightly letting out a long, deep breath smacking the 01 pilot in it's warm yet chilled touch. Small mumbles escaped the prone boys throat, letting them raise and shift in the early mornings embrace. The quiet words, drifted and twirled in the room, before slowly entering the young god of death's ears. 

Heero shook his head, letting his tired eyes drift close for a brief moment, just savoring the sweet embrace that he never dreamed would come true. His long, slender arms wrapped protectively around Duo eating up the warmth both bodies extracted. A small growl of pleasure erupted from his blood red lips, as he rubbed the Deathscythe pilots arms comfortingly. The Zero pilot laid his head gently on top of Duo's, letting the other's scent raise to his nostrils sending Heero into another whirl of desire. His chin scurried around the soft hair tickling his nose a bit.

Wrinkling, and shifting his itching nose, Heero laughed deep within himself and huddled closer to the unconscious form. Placing one last gentle kiss on top of the boys head, the demon boy laid his pale left cheek on Duo's head, and let his eyes drift shut completely. His tail wrapped around both boys, swaying and caressing their skin affectionately. Taking in one giant breath and letting it out slowly, Heero let his mind relax from the earlier events and fell into a deep slumber with the love of his life held protectively in his strong arms.

~^V^V^V^V^V^~

A gentle and warm breeze flew around him, whipping his messy brown hair about in a frenzy yet accustomed array. His arms shivered and grew goose bumps, as Heero walked slowly forwards taking in the area. One sneaker fell to the dirt covered ground after the other in a dragging pace, as his wrapped his dark bat-like wings around himself for comfort. His stealthy tail swayed about in anticipation and readiness for an obstacles that the young god of death would come by. Tiny fangs bared as a strange and loud noise entered his pointed ears, making Heero nearly jump. Slowly he twisted his neck around searching for the thing that created such a horrific noise, as his eyes slowly shone red with anger and terror. 

The tiny child gulped and ran in the supposed opposite direction of the deadly noise, as a few specks of tears dripped down his cheeks and evaporating just as fast. Heero's chest burned as he breathed in gasps from the jogging making his insides churn and ache in pain. His smaller wings whipped out behind him as they gripped the heated wind under them, and wisped elegantly to the darkened sky. Flap after flap of the pure muscled wings glided the scared boy away from his terror and nightmare, making the dark and gloomy clouds that showered the darkening sky churn and bubble in violent explosions, highlighting his every flick of a wing.

"otousan...Where are you." The frail boy cried out.

Heero's small chibi face frowned and reddened from sadness and confusion as his newly tiring wings floated on. A pain engulfed his right wing, making Heero wince and scream out. His small fingers reached out for the burning flesh, rubbing and stroking the wounded muscle as he came to a complete stop. Slowly and slyly he began to lower himself to the desolate ground below with a heated hatred in his demon heart. A loud hiss bled forth as his wound continued to gain pressure beneath his tired skin contracting and pulsating against the others. 

"okaasan...okaasan help me, please." His lips mouthed out as his body spasmed and hit the hard floor below.

The boy fell to the harsh realms ground, with a disgruntling thud. Heero's head bobbed against the dirt a few times with enough force to knock him out. His sharp teeth bit into his lower lips, making a fairly large slash come forth, with crimson liquid not to far behind. The young demons head fell to the side as a shrieking moan escaped his throat. Blood dripped heavily down his chin, as his newly fractured wing laid unceremoniously beside him. Heero grew far paler as his body lay broken and battered on the Earth's dirt. His tiny hands twitched into tight fists as his mind slugly entered the darkness that was slowly but surely swallowing him up.

A small child about six or seven fell into the same clearing dressed in a cute priest outfit. A snake-like braid followed behind him, hitting his back as he ran, joyously. Soft violet eyes stared giddily in front of him, as he skipped happily singing. His perfect lips, smirked as he jumped in the air trying to catch a few beautifully crafted butterflies. Duo's tiny fingers rippled in the air, as he stretched and squirmed to grabbed the objects of his latest desire. His eyes narrowed and a frown grew on his small lips with the bottom one quivering a tad. Stopping dead in his tracks, Duo stomped his boot covered foot and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Darn it, come here." The child released a hand and pointed to the ground right in front of him with an angered voice.

The butterflies continued to taunt and tease the violet eyed boy, seemingly to laugh at his request. There multi-colored wings shimmered and swirled in the suns bright light making them seem almost like tiny stained glass windows. One pink and purpled colored flew close to his face and danced on his nose with it's little legs, making Duo sneeze and curse. The human child swung his hands out and tried grabbing the offending butterfly only to fall flat on his face.

"Arg!" Duo pouted and sat up brushing off his dirt and mud stained clothes. "I'll get you one time evil bug, yes I will." He hit the ground with his fists and laughed insanely.

The boy in a priest outfit, slowly picked himself up from his stupor and brushed the remaining of his clothes off. The finely tuned dirt showered the area in a musky brown as it dropped to the ground once again. His long chestnut bangs blew in his eyes, as a soft moan entered his ears. Blowing out, Duo tugged the hair out of his face and glanced around him. Squinting and cowering down, the soon to be 02 pilot rubbed his hands together and licked his dry lips.

"Hello!?" Duo whispered loudly into the clearing.

His voice vibrated and echoed around him. Duo spun around in a circle, nearly getting hit in the face by his braid, as the noise came forth again. The young child, closed one eye in a baka sort of way, and tugged on his lip with one finger.

"Uh...Anyone here." He asked as he continued to search.

Heero groaned again as his blurried mind came to. His deep red eyed little by little opened and then closed as the sun entered them at a blinding rate. His chibi hands rose to his face and covered his eyes. Heero desperately tried to sit up, as he used his tail for leverage. Moving his fingers apart, his eyes slowly peeked out and then rolled to the side as he stared painfully at his wing. Flexing his extremities, Heero cried out as the muscle in his right wing. The demon sobbed and bit his lip once again making the newly coagulated blood ooze once again.

"otousan...okaasan...please help me!" Little Heero mumbled out through gritted teeth as he brought his legs to his chest laying his chin on his knees.

Duo watched nervously as a large blob moved in the distance. Not completely understanding why, his legs moved without coherent thought and platted through the mud over to the object. His violet eyes widen as he neared the sobbing Heero. Duo's caked boots sloshed in the area making his presence well known. The boys head lolled to the side as he crept closer. Heero continued to whimper and shiver as Duo continued to move in. His red eyes became even more blurred and glassy as tear after tear fell from his orbs down his cheeks and hitting the floor below. His small hands wiped away the tears, but more seemed to replace the ones he wiped out.

"Are you ok?" The gentle voice of Duo asked as he finally came to Heero's side.

"Huh?" Heero looked up pleading with the unfamiliar boy as he tried desperately to dry his face.

"I asked if you were all right?" Duo repeated with a soothing smile on his face.

"I...I..." The young god of death began and then broke out into another fit of sobs, he grabbed the unsuspecting Duo's legs and clutched him for dear life.

"Hey kid do you mind?" Duo squirmed and tried prying Heero off to no avail.

"I'm so sorry. It's just I'm so scared. I can't find my otousan or okaasan." Heero replied letting go of Duo's legs and curling up into a tight ball, letting his hurt wing fall limply to the side. His tail wrapped around him for comfort and sucked his thumb.

"I'll help you find them. You don't have to worry so much." Duo pat him on the head and smirked.

"Really!?" Heero asked once he pulled his thumb out of his mouth, with a bit of drool mixed with blood easing down his chin.

"Sure kid, I know what it's like to be lost. Come on." The human boy stood straight up and put his hand out for Heero to grab.

"Thank you...Uh?" Heero griped the other boys hand and pulled himself up with a wince.

"Duo...Duo Maxwell. Nice ta meet cha." He laughed and ran ahead of Heero with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, well thank you Duo. I'm Heero." The demon child waved a shy wave and followed Duo loosely, clutching his broken wing as they walked.

"Well buddy, lets go find your parents." Duo offered wrapping an arm around Heero's shoulder, never questioning him about the wings, tail and fangs.

Heero truly smiled at Duo and sighed deeply as they wondered the area for his parents. He watched silently as the braided boy leapt and rolled on the ground with fits of laughter making his own mouth twinge upwards. 'He's so different then anyone I've ever met before. I like him.' Heero thought and laughed as Duo fell on his face yet again from trying to catch those same butterflies. 'I finally have someone I can call friend.' The young god raced after Duo laughing and forgetting about his troubles for the moment and just enjoyed the presence of his new human friend.

~^V^V^V^V^V^~

Groggy and confused eyes drifted open as a smile ripped out to the warmth he was feeling. Strong, well muscled arms were wrapped tightly around him, making Duo sigh heavenly in there embrace. His long fingers traced the contours of Heero's arms and tickled the tiny hairs along them, making Duo giggle. Lifting his head a tad, the Deathscythe pilot glanced at Heero's sleeping face, as his free hand brushed the dark brown hair out of his face. 

Putting a single finger under the Zero pilots chin, Duo raised his face and stared appreciatory at the picture perfect morsel before him. Licking his slightly chapped lips, the 02 pilot moved closer to his own secret crush and then stopped mere centimeters from him. His face took on a shocked expression as his eyes looked downward to see a long tail-like object caressing his mid-section. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged and looked back at Heero's glorious face. 

Blowing a little of his warm breath on Heero, Duo pressed his arms to Heero's chest feeling the well developed muscles held beneath. Shivering in anticipation, Duo blinked and slowly moved his lips to his object of affection. Slowly his red lips gently touched Heero's own, making Duo die from all the pleasure the little touch gave him. Pressing his lips a little harder against the perfect soldiers Duo let his tongue lick and caress Heero's closed luscious lips begging for entrance. Heero's lips parted a bit and Duo savagely darted his tongue in tasting every last bit of Heero he could grab a hold of. Black shirted arms wrapped around Heero's neck pulling him closer. Two sets of tongues ravished in the other soaking up the others essence. Soft moans of pleasure escaped them, as hands caressed and tantalized any part there awaiting hands grasped. Breaking apart form the invigorating kiss, deep crimson stared lovingly into precious violet.

"Duo?" Heero brushed Duo's cheek with affection looking on worriedly.

"Heero, my little demon-koi." Duo laughed and glomped Heero sending him falling back on the ground.

The young god, laughed as Duo fell on top of him. Unbeknownst to them, Heero's wings ripped from his shoulder and wrapped tightly around the two as they kissed passionately and hungrily. His tail slid up Duo's pant leg and...

TBC...

* * *

Awe, that was so cute. Well, I think it was, in a way. It was sort of dumb but that's my opinion.

Mwaaaa hahaha that was an evil place for me to stop, but the next part will be a lovely lemon. :cheers:


End file.
